Rita Adopts A Dodo (Transcript)
Jamm Opening Song This is Jelly Jamm... One, Two, Three, Four This is a magical moment if we can borrow your heart then together we'll find wonder in the stars This is the day that we dreamed of This is really happening now Oh let's go together Oh let's go together Oh let's go together You know you can come with us! This is Jelly Jaaaaaaaaamm... RITA (O.C.): Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ohhhhhh! HI! Wait! Come back! Dodos are always in such a hurry! Why don't they want to play with me, or let me pet them!? I would love to pet them... it must be like petting a fluffy cloud... I would give anything to pet a dodo! music You're... hurt! Poor little Dodo! Rita to the rescue!! There. With my special bandage your little foot will heal in no time. Trust me. I am a friend to Dodos. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You are shivering... Are you cold? I'll get you a blanket right away! Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! You must be hungry! How about a jellyberry!? laughs You like it, don't you? Ohh! Wha! Oooooh! I've petted a Dodo... Oooooooooooh! Oh... little Dodo, you are my BPF! My Best Pet Forever! MUSIC Ooops! Hehehehe :) Hey, let's play tag! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me! No catch me? Oh, your leg isn't well yet... I'll ask my friends for advice! Your Dodo requires an infusion of calcium to heal his bones faster-- I recommend a mega-dose of calcium lactose-sucrose, multi-jelly-tose. He just needs a pick-me-up. Try whistle nuts! LOTS of whistle nuts. As Jammboman, having battled so many monsters, I find that to be REALLY ready to "Save the Day", one must have... ...a nice sandwich. Okay! How are you feeling now my friend!? Aaaaaaaaah! You are still not better... How about some fresh air?! Don't worry! I'll bring a big basket of jellyberries! We're really rolling now! Aaaaaah! Oh... MAMA. Hey, Ongo! Meet my BPF, Gochilla. Isn't he a cute little Dodo? sounds worried You see, I have to help him along because he hurts his foot. Right, BPF? Oh! It's time for your medicine! I don't get it!? I've taken really good care of him... ...but his foot doesn't seem to have gotten any better. Wha...?! His leg is all healed! Then why can't he move any better? I am not enjoying this! Hahahaha. Silly Ongo. The dodo can't move with the jellyberry basket on its back! Aaaaaaaaah! Jammbowoofers!! It's your... weight, buddy. That's what's keeping you down. OK, Ongo, what can I do about it!?! He has to eat less!? I've been feeding you too much! But, I so love feeding him...! sighs Okay, I'm sorry my friend... You might stop liking me for this... But it's for your own good!!! But don't worry. I think we might still have some fun here. Let's get in shape! MUSIC You did it!! You're all better, BPF! And I'm... tired, phew. yawns We've earned a little snooze, right? My BPF left me?! He doesn't really like me! I knew it! I knew it all along.... You were just getting water... for BOTH of us! Okay, Dodo! You're no longer my BPF! You're my B-F-F! Best FRIEND Forever! MUSIC Jamm Ending Song so long ! take care ! see you soon ! we love you ! see your little smile in a while now 'cause we'll be back again so very soon with music and magic moments just for you. This is jelly Jamm, this is jelly jamm this is jelly jamm.... see you soon! fades out...